Legend of Zelda : Blade of the Sun
Legend of Zelda : Blade of the Sun '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in the Hylian Realm and follows the perspective of the young artificer Serah. It is followed by Legend of Zelda : Night of the Witch. First Arc Start of a Journey Serah, a young artificer, works with her eccentric uncle Kiah on a celestial island in the world of '''Hylein. One day, she is tasked with granting a golden sword as a prize to the winner of a massive Copter competition on the world's main island, the Hylein Consortium Senate. There, she assists alongside the leader of the Hylein guard, Bahr, to the competition. The winner, a man clad in dark robes named Shikeru, has no interest for the sword however. He instead steals a strange gemstone from the Senate, and departs in a storm of dark magic, hunted by Bahr. Serah is quite a bit stranded and perplexed ; seeking to chase Shikeru by herself, she encounters Alyna Linebeck, a Copter pilot who has had technical difficulties with her vehicle. Serah helps her repair the Copter, and in exchange for those services, embarks with her, leaving the island on a perilous and hectic journey. The First Essence However, Shikeru has summoned strange dark storms and prevents Serah from leaving a small perimeter. She first decides to investigate a strange floating island where a ghost in armor calls to her. This Spirit of the Hero challenges her and trains her, berating her and asking her to become stronger. A confused Serah keeps exploring and finds a strange tower, full of traps and dangers, the Arkaios Ruins. There, she finds a strange item, an Essence which allows her to dispel one of Shikeru's storm-walls, granting her access to another part of Hylein. She also uncovers strange writings on the wall which label her as a hero of prophecy. This is enough to encourage her curiosity and motivate her to find all essences and return freedom the world once again. Regions of Trees and Fire In the new part of Hylein, Serah encounters Romani and Cremia, two farm girls responsible for Hylein's milk production. Part of their production has been stolen by Garo thieves, so Serah decides to pursue the thieves and take back the Romani sisters's possessions in the Garo Hideout. The Garo thief, impressed by Serah's prowess, guides her as well towards the Forbidden Forest where Serah finds a second Essence. Serah departs after a last visit to the thankful sisters who promise to supply Serah regularly. Serah keeps advancing and approaches Death Mountain. There, she is attacked by sky pirate Tamara and despite Alyna's attempts to deviate, the pair is captured. Tamara however has no desire to hurt or kill them - sensing an ancient bond with Serah, she helps her penetrate Death Mountain, where Serah manages to find another Essence, unlocking yet another part of Hylein. She then departs for the time being. Regions of Water and Sands Serah visits the Zora Domain where she negociates with princess Syruto in order to gain access to the Sanctuary of Waves where the fourth Essence is located. Serah soon finds herself forced to perform several errands for the whimsical princess, but gives in to her demands. She is finally allowed to access the Sanctuary and retrieves the Essence at last. In the last region, Serah encounters the hideout of Sky Pirates and their leader Velaaru who tells them that the Consortium has captured Tamara. Serah jumps to her rescue in the Consortium's top Prison, saving Tamara from Bahr as he attempts to turn her into a mindless servant of the order. The pair escapes, and Velaaru grands them access to the Antique Tower as a reward. There, Serah finally finds the last Essence and unlocks the path to Shikeru's fortress. Chosen by the Blade In front of Shikeru's Tower of Storms, Serah finds a pedestal where the Master Sword, a blade of legend, waits for her. She unsheathes the sword, and as she does, a reverse pyramid of darkness materializes before her. Serah enters the pyramid and encounters many dangers within, ending with her facing Shikeru at the bottom. Shikeru attempts to prevent her from going "downwards" but leaves after a brief moment, unable to stop her without wounding her. Serah exits the Pyramid's bottom and finds herself in a strange, dark world, populated by monsters in constant pain. She learns that it is the kingdom of Hyrule, the ancient kingdom of legends, and that it is now ruled by the Sovereign Abyss. She visits the ruined and tainted castle, looking for answer, and finds a strange fountain. A memory of the ancient king of Hyrule, Hilden, materializes through the water and talks to Serah. He tells her that the only weapon able to wound the Sovereign Abyss is the Blade of the Sun, which can only reach its full power through five Solar Fragments. He tells her how to reach those fragments, before dissolving. Then, to Serah, everything fades to black. Second Arc Searching for the Sun Serah wakes up alongside Alyna in her house, however, she knows that her vision was no dream. She leaves once again her home, with her uncle's help and new gadgets, bent on finding the said Fragments and freeing Hyrule from the Sovereign Abyss. Her first step is the kingdom of sands, where with the help of Velaaru, she finds a pedestal for the Master Sword. She activates it only to encounter the goddess Hylia who issues her a challenge. Serah triumphs and is granted access to the Memorial Island of the Earth. In that island, Serah learns that Hilden sacrificed himself for his people when the Abyss attacked. The Memorial Island also hides an access to the Dark version of Hyrule, where she finds in the desert the Dark Temple of the Earth. At the bottom of this shadowy reversed tower, she finds the first Fragment of the Sun, however, the spirits of darkness within the temple have began to erode her will to fight, making her doubt her role as a hero. Reforged Resolve Serah faces the Spirit of the Hero, who once criticized her harshly, and asks to test her true strength. The Spirit is angered at those words and lashes out at Serah, facing her in a brutal battle, and is finally defeated. As she kneels, she congratulates Serah for her courage and tells her that she is the true Hero of the Sun, the one who will ease her own mistakes, before disappearing. Mourning, Serah continues her trials, going to the region of forests, and is guided by Romani to a hidden region where a pedestal makes her contact the goddess Farore. The Goddess allows access to the Memorial Island of the Wind, where Serah learns that her predecessor - whom she understands to be the Spirit - died protecting the world from the Abyss. Serah completes the stormy Dark Temple of the Wind accessible through the Memorial's hidden passageway and returns to the surface with a second Fragment. Farore congratulates her and rewards her by allowing the Spirit of the Hero to keep watching over her. Fire and Ice Serah encounters Din through a hidden room on Death Mountain, and the goddess allows passage to the Memorial Island of Fire. There, Serah learns that Hilden made a pact with the dark wizard Vaati before sealing away Hyrule. She faces the Dark Temple of Fire's harsh trials and emerges victorious once again, much to Din's enjoyment. Her next step is the goddess Nayru who has hidden herself in a labyrinth of waterfalls, and who reveals the location of the Memorial Island of Water. There, she learns that there are two blades, the Blade of the Sun and the Blade of the Storm, both needed to defeat the Abyss. Serah crosses the border one last time to find the Dark Temple of Water and its ice-based puzzles, and finally emerges victorious with a fourth Fragment. Final Preparations Knowing that Shikeru possesses the last Solar Fragment, Serah prepares herself to fight him. With the help of Tamara, Alyna, Kiah, Syruto, Velaaru, and the hidden Sheikah girl Payah, she builds a ship powerful enough to breach the Tower of Storms' defense. Then, she finally crosses the last trials towards the top ot the Tower. There, she meets Shikeru who reveals to be Prince Hilden himself, who created the Blade of the Storm by infusing the Four Swords, a legendary blade, with Vaati's soul. Now corrupted by Vaati's will, Shikeru only seeks to reclaim his kingdom by force. Shikeru and Serah clash, with Serah finally seizing the Fragment and obtaining the complete Blade of the Sun to clash with its sister blade. As Serah finally wins, Tamara and Alyna arrive in order for the four to exit the tower ; but they are interrupted by Bahr. However, the captain of the guard is no longer himself ; his body melts as it is revealed that he was the vessel for the Sovereign Abyss. It attempts to possess Tamara but Alyna jumps in harm's way and becomes the Abyss's next vessel. Satisfied, the Abyss returns to the Dark Hyrule. Final Battle Serah, devastated by Alyna's loss, learns the whole truth from Shikeru. A previous Tamara was corrupted in front of Serah, losing her body and becoming the monster known as the Sovereign Abyss. It killed Serah and Hilden had no choice but to seal the Abyss away with Hyrule and create a new world above the sky, the world of Hylein. However, it is now time for Serah, Tamara and Shikeru to reclaim their world. With the help of the Four Goddesses, the trio summons their respective part of the Triforce and rush to Hyrule, fighting the Abyss first under the guise of Alyna, then as a gigantic Oni-like being, and finally as a dark mimicry of Tamara's body. Finally defeated by the two blades of the Sun and Storm, the Sovereign Abyss dissipates into darkness, apparently never to return. The storm has passed, and prosperity can begin anew for both Hylein and Hyrule. Characters * Serah * Tamara * Shikeru * Alyna Linebeck * Spirit of the Hero * The Sovereign Abyss * Bahr * Kiah * Other Blade of the Sun Characters * Other Hylian Realm Characters Trivia * Despite being technically after Legend of Zelda : Crucible of Souls, it cannot be considered a sequel of that storyline. Category:Storyline Category:Hylian Realm